DavexKarkat, Healing the Homesick Kitty
by OhCrap-BUCKETS
Summary: Karkat is stuck on Earth with Dave and things aren't going well, he won't be able to get back until the portal is fixed. It contains lemon and all the things you could dream off- please only constructive criticism, this is my first posted Fanfic.


DaveKat - Healing the homesick kitty.

It was a typical night in Dave's town, well sort of... Except for one thing. The trolls have the canonical transportilizer so they could now visit earth, but obviously things always go wrong, some how... Dave needed Karkat over here to finish a collaboration, so far it's not going all too well.

The stars stretched across the dark night sky, the troll was curled up in the bed of his block of Dave's apartment, that was huge and had quite a few rooms. Feeling pissed off as usual, but more than ever now, the portal is broken... So he can't get home until it's fixed, that was troublesome. No wait, a **DISASTER! **

It was snowing, Dave said snow was normal on Earth. It sounds stupid and Karkat knew for a fact he would never admit it, he is terrified of this thing called _'snow'. _He stood up, glancing a look out the ice cold window, blinking with a shake of his head, closing the blinds immediately. The crawled back on the bed, huddling the blankets as tight as he could. He couldn't take it anymore, he shuddered slightly, he hated it here, he wants to go home. Tears slowly began to trail down his cheeks, the clear red liquid glistened in the moonlight that flooded the room from the gaps in the blinds. He whimpered quietly, he hated crying as much as he disliked human food.

Today was horrible enough anyway, being forced out in the snow. Dave chasing him with a bucket in public just for the entertainment of watching Karkat screech and run around like a rabid fox. The looks the humans gave him, they thought he was either some weirdo dressing up or... A monster.

That just made him even more homesick, not that he liked home much more, he thought he was an outcast there, with his sweet tasting candy red blood. He wiped rapidly at his eyes, trying to dry the tears, he felt so weak. Every feeling feels like it collapsed with sadness. The thing that worried him the most was to be caught crying. Don't you know how embarrassing that is?

Dave woke up to the strange noises, the sniffling and sobbing. It was quiet, he rubbed the tiredness out his eyes and scooted off his bed, as he walked into the hallway he could hear it a lot more clearly. is that Karkat crying? he wondered, _could he actually be crying? No, it's not possible. Karkat never cries... _He pressed his ear up quietly to the door. Karkat Vantas was truly _crying_ hard. With a blink of an eye Dave was wondering what could be wrong with him? "Karkat, what's up?"

Karkat's eyes shot open, he froze; motionless as his eyes shone in the light, filled with blood red tears. He couldn't reply, the lump of sadness in his throat forbid him to. "FUCK!" Is all that could come out, his voice box was suffocating from crying. _ALMOST_ like it was telling him to shut up.

"Karkat, tell me what's wrong before I come and find out for myself..." A slight sound of aggravation was in his tone, he obviously was still tired.

Karkat was somewhat stunned, he never heard such a tone of voice from Dave, he shook his head, being rebellious as he threw his head in the pillow, pulling the duvet over his head, face hidden in the soft, human product. Cheeks stained with a candy red streak of that represents sadness.

Dave pouted, opening the door. "Karkat?!" he growled, walking in and walked over to the bed. Pulling the blanket off his head. "Why are you crying?" he said with a sigh.

"HEY!" He snapped, though he didn't want to talk much. He on the other hand, wanted to curl up and be alone. "Why do you want to know?" He growled, somewhat defensive of his feelings, that he kept closed and away from everyone. He would usually open out at home in a memo, but he hated it if people replied to it anyway.

"Because I can't sleep with you sobbing..." he narrowed his eyes at him, not in a aggressive way, he pitied him slightly. "Is it when I was chasing you at the shopping centre with buckets? Or if not you can tell me..." He said softly, his calm personality regained.

Karkat responded with a sort sigh, trying to piece how he felt together again. "Well... Everything is going wrong at the moment..." He knew coming clean now was better for him, maybe it would save Dave's nagging?

Dave looked at him curiously, crouching down so his eyes were level with Karkat's. "Go on..."

Karkat found this quite off putting, Dave's actions were putting him on the spot, he tensed up slightly. "Urm.. Well..." He shook his head, his eyes drifted away from Dave's. "I guess just coming to this fucking planet!" He hissed, about to rant on until-

**SMACK - **

Dave crushed his lips onto Karkat's, _what this just to get closer to Karkat? _Karkat never thought of Dave like this before. _What on Alternia is going on? _Karkat was in utter shock, unable to react yet. Karkat tried to push Dave away, but Dave only pressed his lips against his harder, gripping Karkat's wrists and pushing them above his head, pinning him down, now dangerously close for comfort, Dave scooted a leg over to one side of the bed, switching his position so he was now on his hands and knees, the kiss still lasting.

"D-DAVE!" Karkat opened his mouth for a second to yelp out his name in shock, Dave only glued their lips back together, but this time as the chance was perfect. Slid his tongue in.

Karkat started squirming with convulsion, trying to get free. It's not like he _didn't_ like it, he just didn't want to admit he liked it so he thought being rebellious was the best idea. His cheeks flashed subtle variations of candy red.

Dave pulled away, glancing at Karkat. "Come on I know you like that..." a dirty smirk grew on his cheeks, panting slightly.

Karkat wrinkled his nose, Mr. Strider had a obvious boner, **NO WAY AM I LOOKING WEAK! **With a short burst of power in his leg booting Dave straight in his crotch. "BULLSHIT!" His red cheeks forever radiant, he felt a little guilty for his action. He forgot how much more damaging it is to a human than a troll, their skin was fragile and easier to bruise.

Dave clenched his teeth, pain leaved him shuddering. Breathing through his teeth as he tried baring the pain. "Fuck you Karkat-" he hissed, keeping the short troll pinned. He couldn't afford letting him free now. He hopes this hasn't damaged anything.

Karkat blinked. "D-Dave- I didn't mean to hurt you." he frowned, guilt crawled up his back. "You just startled me, I didn't think you would throw yourself onto me!"

Dave gave a heavy sigh, now throbbing with pain. "C'mon, I thought you wouldn't mind... Presides, your lips taste as sweet as candy..." he managed to pull a yet another smirk.

"Uhh- well you could of warned me first-" he avoided eye contact, fixing his eyes on a wall, _what a nice wall... _"I hope I didn't hurt you too much..." he murmured.

Dave dipped his head a little closer to Karkat's neck. "Well you owe me now." he said seductively, his damp tongue slid up against Karkat's neck, sending chills down his spine.

"... Fine, but this is only for my apologies..." he growled, moving his head out the way to make it easier for Dave.

"Oh and by the way, I know you're scared of snow..." Dave whispered in Karkat's ear, giving it a light nibble.

"What!" he pouted. "Pfft, I'm so not!" he hated it when his weakness was opened out to anyone, surely Dave couldn't get far with telling people he was scared of snow, it's no use in Alternia.

"Whatever you say... So do you want what I'm about to do to you?" he questioned, Dave didn't like the sound of rape.

Karkat hated to admit these things, but no one will ever know about this right? And deep down he _wanted_ the erotic feelings... It's natural for any troll, or even human. "Yes... But uh- You know troll genitals are different to humans, fuckass!" He growled, surely Dave wasn't going to mindlessly start something without knowing that trolls are different to humans.

Dave grinned devilishly, little did Karkat know he was researching this stuff a few hours ago, this whole procedure was going to wait till morning. "I know about tentabulges-" he assured him, reaching down to the hem of Karkat's trousers.

Karkat gasped. "How do you know..." his eyes watched curiously at Dave's warm hand against his ice cold waist, Karkat was nearly shivering, it was freezing in here!

Dave arched an eyebrow. "You're cold as hell, time to warm you up." he said smoothly, sliding Karkat's trousers down a little, his eyes perked up, waiting for Karkat's reactions.

Karkat just watched him, he was somewhat nervous. "What?"

"Nothing, you're supposed to relax, not get all tense..." he purred as he removed one hand and put more pressure on Karkat's wrists so he could start undressing the restless troll, he began by pulling down Karkat's trousers, his boxers somewhat stained with the sugary sweet liquid. Obviously Karkat's excited, or maybe his body was anyway... "Ohohoho, look who's getting aroused." he teased slightly.

"Hmph! Says you." he hissed, blushing with embarrassment, but it was true, he was thirsty for what Dave was planning. The urge was desperate. "Just hurry up, I'm ready for it-" he bit his lip, wanting it all now.

"I'm just as excited as you, don't rush me." he chuckled, pulling Karkat's boxers off with one hand and disposes them on the floor, Karkat remained pinned down. "You know I'm going to be on top, but let's play some games before the grand final." He snickered, watching Karkat shuffle around as his tentacle was begging to come and wrap around something. He knew if Karkat had a hand free he would of let it wrap around his wrist or something.

"D-dave!" He squeaked impatiently, his tentacle extracted and now dripping with the bright red liquid it was searching for something fuckable or to at least wrap around for the time being, it stained the soft white sheets, it looked as sweet as candy.

Dave licked his lips, it was cute how impatient Karkat is, he guessed he wasn't used to having such _'games' _played on him. Dave smirked, his boner could easily wait, but Karkat; he isn't used to such attention like this. Without a word escaping his lips he gently ran his fingers across the smooth, soaked tentacle. Then licked at his fingers, the rumors are true; it really does taste like candy! "Mmm..."

Karkat blushed, holding back his moans as Dave reached in again, just the most gentle touch caused Karkat's tentacle wrapped around his hand like a snake, a constrictor of some sort. Karkat found this pleasurable, at least it was trashing around inside him like before.

Dave glanced at Karkat as he fondled the tentacle, _Did this thing have a mind of it's own or something? _After gaining some courage he finally let the Vantas free, Karkat rubbed his wrists and flexed them to wake them back up. "D-dave, don't you want me to do something yet?" he questioned.

"In a minute, I want you to get some pleasure... It seems like you've not had much of it at all." he chuckled, ducking down and briskly licked the tentacle; he was hesitant. It was completely foreign to him.

"Okay th-" Karkat gasped, moaning softly as Dave ran his tongue up the blood-red snake, gripping the sheets as hard as possible.

_Karkat has the sweetest moans. _Dave thought, he actually was blushing, the vivid flavor of the candy juices fresh in his mind as he licked and sucked at it like a lollipop, the moans were music to his ears. "You're so cute." he purred softly, licking the juices that flooded out his mouth.

Karkat was trying his best to hold back moans, but some still manage to slip out. He didn't like the idea that Dave thinks he's going to dominate him, at this rate he will. Karkat reached over and could just about reach the Strider's trousers, he grabbed the hem of both his trousers and his boxers, pulling them both off completely. He gave a smirk of victory, he eyed at the bulging boner. It looks so weird compared to a tentacle! It was going to take time to get used to this human feature, it doesn't look flexible like a tentacle, he thought _maybe if I touched it to see Dave's reaction, and then work on from that? But how can I? He's too far to reach..._

Dave gasped, the coldness hit his warm skin. _Now what? _His hand was completely captured by the tentacle that wrapped and squeezed at his hand, that was now coated in the juices of Karkat. And his other was supporting him. "If you're that bothered about you getting the attention that it's fine, do what you want to me..." He sighed, he wanted to save that for Karkat's tiny ass, but he knew how tight it will be, Karkat has a small physique. And he didn't want to give Karkat the idea that sex was painful, I guess we'll have to see...

"Well um... Uh... Dave what do I do?" He was so frustrated and confused, he don't know what pleases a human, it was troublesome.

"Do what you think you should..." He moved off of him, the tentacle slid off his hand. sitting next to Karkat. "Sit on my lap will you..." Dave obviously had something in mind, he was going to dominate him, even if it's dry and not been stretched, but he decided to be a little nicer to him.

Karkat nodded, sitting on the edge of his lap. He was absolutely Naive and has no idea what Dave had in mind. "Um Dave?"

"This is going to hurt a little, or feel weird..." he said, tilting Karkat back so his fingers could reach his entrance. One hand was already covered in a thick layer of Karkat's fluids, so why not use that? He pressed a finger in Karkat's tiny ass, causing Karkat to fidget and shudder. Moving it in and out until he could fit in another finger and moved then in a scissoring motion. Karkat grunted, the stretching feeling felt uncomfortable, why was he doing this? He wondered, until Dave pulled out his fingers. "OK get on your hands and knees and bend over..." He ordered.

What was Karkat thinking? He couldn't possibly dominate Dave if he doesn't understand this stuff, so he obediently did so, now his tentacle was wrapping around his own thigh in a desperate attempt to constrict again.

Dave smirked, he pressed up against Karkat's entrance, it may be tight but they can make it. Once his pushed his way halfway in, he gave another powerful thrust, crashing into him as deep as possible.

Karkat yelped, tears were leaking out the side of his eyes. He clung desperately to the sheets, the vigorous pounding nearly made him loose balance. "HOLY SHIT-"

But boy Dave was enjoying it, you could hear his erotic moaning. _Maybe fucking Karkat this hard was on purpose? To make it so he could have an excuse to stay in bed because he would of been fucked until his legs would collapse? Dave secretly wanted to play 'let's look after our poor patient that won't be able to walk in the morning.'_

Karkat growled lowly in pleasure, each relentless thrust taking his breath away. He gripped onto his tentacle and began fondling with it, moans escaping his lips. Thrust after thrust Karkat was starting to feel sore, yet he still held on.

Dave was reaching his limits, he could feel it. "Karkat-" He breathed before banging down another thrust until that one pushed his prostate. His lukewarm bodily fluids released inside of Karkat.

Karkat panted, that was amazing but painful at the same time, Dave pulled out of his ass and Karkat collapsed and rolled onto his back, Dave snuggled up to him and fondled his tentacle until they fell asleep.

**Part 2 coming soon! **


End file.
